A Mother's Touch
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: RaiKim OneShot for Mother's Day. Take an injured Rai, an annoyed but concerned Kimiko, a first aid kit, and a bag of apples and you wind up with some interesting results Rating a percaution against Rai's suggestive thoughts


I wrote this for a couple of reasons:

A) I wanted to do a mother's day fic for some odd reason or another

B) I needed to distract myself from "Ever the Same" its done but I don't really like the finally chapter. I wanted it to come out a certain way and it didn't so I'm retyping it. Hopefully that will be out next week but don't hold your breath cause I'll be in Kyoto and very busy.

On a side note I can totally sympathize with Kimiko…my host mom dressed me in a kimono yesterday- the whole thing, geta and all. I almost went over twice. And then the cute neighbor (he's two years older then me) stopped by and saw me and burst out laugh cause I was trying to sit down gracefully with limited success. Luckily my host mom wasn't around cause I threw my shoe at him.

I can also sympathize with Kimiko because in this story I gave her the same irrational phobia that I have. It'll make more sense once you read the story. That's all, enjoy and Happy Mother's Day!!

P.S- this is actually halfway edited. Go me!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko looked up with a start at the odd noise that took her attention from the computer placed in her lap. Putting the machine down gently Kimiko stood swiftly and poked her head around the corner of her room divider in time to see someone slip clumsily into Raimundo's area. Curious, Kimiko swiftly walked the few steps to Raimundo's sleeping space and frowned at what she saw.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked folding her arms and leaning against one the partitions. Rai jumped in surprise at her voice and whipped around quickly which was impressive considering he'd been on his hands and knees with his back to her. He grinned sheepishly when he saw her but immediately regretted it when his bottom lip cracked. With a tiny hiss he slapped his hand over his lips missing the moment of concern flash over Kimiko's face before it was replaced with a look of annoyance. "What did you do Rai?"  
"What makes you think I did anything?" he mumbled from behind his hand. "Maybe I was attacked or had an accident of something." Kimiko shook her head in disbelief.

"Not buying it," she told him in a stern tone before leaning forward to study him closer. Rai shrank physically under her scrutiny for a moment before turning to resume what he'd been doing. Kimiko stood straighter and watched him curious for a moment as he dug through his trunk and produced a small, white, metal box. Realizing what it was Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just go to the medical room?" she asked as Rai popped open the top of the ancient first aid kit.

"Didn't feel the need to draw attention to myself," he explained not bringing his eyes up. He pulled out an antique looking tube of something Kimiko couldn't identify because the label had been worn off.

"So you did do something bad then?" Kimiko insisted with a tiny grin. Rai made a 'tut-tut' noise in his throat as he turned to look at her.

"Always believing the worst Kimiko," he told her. "Do you have no faith in humanity?"

"Humanity yes, a teen boy with an addiction to pranks and getting into trouble-no." Raimundo slapped a hand over his heart like he'd been wounded.

"Harsh, harsh words Kimiko," he said with a grin as he turned back to the tube in his hand, inspecting it closely. "Do you think it's a bad thing this cream expired six years ago?" Kimiko rolled his eyes and stepped forward, snapping the box and dated medication from his hand. Raimundo made a noise of protest that Kimiko ignored as she walked back to where her things were stored.

"So what did you do?" she asked again from her cubical as she rummaged through some things. Rai waited, curious as to what she was doing but made no move to answer. A moment later Kimiko reappeared with another first aid kit in hand, this one looking shinny and brand new, without even the seal on it broken. Rai watched as she sank to her knees next to him and proceeded to open up the box. "Dad worries a lot," she explained not looking up, "he sends one of these every month or so. He's convinced that his first aid kits will save my life or something." Raimundo shrugged.

"Nice to know he cares at least," he told her watching her still. She suddenly looked up and caught him starting. Unsure of what else to do Raimundo quickly looked away.

"Guilty about whatever you did?" Kimiko questioned misinterpreting his sudden look of discomfort for guilt and not embarrassment. Rai decided to roll with it.

"Yeah, it's eating me away inside," he told her and smiled when her eyes narrowed in annoyance before she stuck out a hand and beckoned him toward.

"Come here," she told him impatiently. Raimundo moved questioning eyes from her hand to her face.

"What?" he asked confused. Kimiko huffed looking annoyed.

"I'm going to clean you up so come here," she told him again. When Raimundo hesitated Kimiko sighed again, rolling her eyes as she gripped the sleeve of his robe and tugged him closer to her. They'd been fairly close in Raimundo's small quarters before so now he was nearly on top of her, their hips touching and sending a flare of heat through his system that Kimiko didn't seem to notice as she inspected the scrap on his hand. She sent him another look before asking again. "What did you do?" Raimundo ignored the question so Kimiko dropped his sleeve. For a moment Rai thought he got off lucky but Kimiko only clucked her tongue and ripped open a package of something. This she grabbed his hand, not his sleeve, laying it gently in her own so they were palm to palm. Another roll of heat swept through Raimundo and he wondered if it was simply her touch that was heating him so, she was the Dragon of Fire after all, or maybe it was something deeper. He didn't have time to think any further as pain exploded on the top of his hand.

"Ouch!" he said reflectively and tried to pull his hand back. Kimiko's smaller hand gently, but firmly retained a hold on his.

"It's just an antiseptic wipe," she told him in an annoyed voice.

"But it stings," Rai pouted and as much as Kimiko hated to admit it, it was slightly endearing.

"That means its working," Kimiko told him looking up. He still looked slightly disgruntled so Kimiko did something unexpected. Both were silent as Kimiko bent her head slightly and blew lightly on the angry red mark on his hand. Rai blinked repeatedly as he watched her, completely surprised. Out of everything he'd expected her to do, ever, that was probably one of the least likely. Kimiko raised her head with a slightly embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"My mother used to do that," she explained shifting her eyes to the box on the floor beside her.

"Mine too," Raimundo said a moment later. Kimiko paused as she said that she Raimundo could see a tiny smile on her face as a result of his words. Kimiko pulled out a tube of something and unscrewed the cap. Rai pulled back again slightly, only now realizing that they still held hands and Kimiko wasn't letting go.

"What's that stuff?" he asked in an accusing tone that caught Kimiko by surprise.

"Something to make the cut heal faster, reduce the chance of a scar," she explained looking dumbfounded as to why he was acting so strange.

"Will it sting?" Raimundo asked and that too seemed to catch Kimiko off guard but a moment later she let out a rich laugh.

"You are pathetic Raimundo Pedrosa," she told him with a shake of her head and then urged, "now come here." Raimundo shook his own head determinedly.

"Oh no," he said, "I don't trust you anymore. That stuff will probably burn or something." Kimiko pursed her lips looking annoyed.

"See if I do anything nice for you again," she muttered going to stand.

"Will you just answer the question," Raimundo said quickly pausing Kimiko.

"What question?"

"Will is sting?" Kimiko laughed again.

"Who would have thought that Mr. Shoku Warrior was such a baby," Kimiko muttered with a shake of her head.

"I've never liked this medical crap," he defended and then gave tiny shudder. "IVs, needles, that hospital smell."

"Yeah well no one likes those," Kimiko told him, "and this isn't hospital stuff. It's cleaning out cuts so you don't get an infection and then have to go to a hospital." Raimundo immediately shoved his hand toward her again. Kimiko took and paused before applying the medication. "It won't sting," she told him. And true to her word, as she smoothed the cream over the scrape Rai felt no additional pain.

"Thanks," he told her still watching as she placed a band aid across the top of his hand. He inspected her handwork, not sure if the smiley faces printed on the band aid were affected his 'manly' level or not when he felt her hand on his thigh. Raimundo nearly jumped out of his skin and jerked back in surprise, nearly knocking Kimiko over the process.

"What the hell was that for?" she snapped at him looking very annoyed.

"Warn me next time," was all Raimundo said turning away and trying to catch his breath.

"Did I touch cut or something?" Kimiko asked her dark eyes studying him.

"No," Rai said slowly turning back and giving her a curious look. "Why?"

"Because you jumped like I pressed a burning hot poker to you or something." Rai blinked at her and her nativity. If she only knew half of the things that went on in his head when he looked at her he was certain that he wouldn't be conscious for a very long time. She'd grown beautiful, more beautiful he amended in her time at the temple. Though nearly seventeen her height still remained short but she'd managed to add on a few inches though she still only reached to about Raimundo's chin. Her hair was still the same dark, black-blue color but was longer now and her normal pigtails had been replaced most of the time by a practical French braid down the back of her neck. Today it was pulled only half up and a curtain of it swept over her shoulder as she continued to watch him closely, seeming to shimmer like waves in the sunlight that streamed into the room.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked mostly as a joke when she realized he was spacing out again. When he didn't answer her eyes narrowed slightly in concern. "You didn't really hit your head did you?" she asked again and this time he seemed to hear her.

"No," he told her with a shake of the head. Kimiko looked him up and down again. His various little scrapes and marks that promised to be bruises by tomorrow seemed to have no pattern and nothing was very serious as far as she could tell. Kimiko sighed and settled next to him again, seemingly unaware at the tension it caused him. As she silently started to clean each individual cut Kimiko couldn't help to think about Raimundo. Although he hadn't grown much taller, he still seemed to tower over her most of the time, gaining well toned muscle along with a sense of confidence that allowed him to carry himself better. He'd done well as their leader, taking them into battles for Wu and against the Heylin and most of all protecting them in a way only a leader could. But then there were moments like these that reminded Kimiko that he was still the Raimundo she knew and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Raimundo asked curious as she finished with the last cut. He thought all she was doing was overkill but wouldn't deny her.

"You," she told him with a sly smile that turned Raimundo's insides a funny way.

"What about me?" he pressed her.

"About how you can be this wonderfully amazing leader and a complete and utter goofball at the same moment."

"Wonderfully, amazing leader," he repeated.

"Don't forget goofball," she added.

"I prefer selective hearing," she told her with a rye smile that she didn't return. Instead her expression turned serious as her blue eyes bore into him. "What?" Raimundo asked nervously.

"You were limping," she told him. Rai raised and eyebrow. "You were limping when you walked in," Kimiko elaborated. "Why?"

"The details of my afternoon are for me to know and you to never find out," Raimundo told her knowing it would get under her skin. Sure enough an annoyed looked burned in Kimiko's eyes.

"I'm not asking what caused you to limp, I asking what injury is causing the limp," Kimiko snapped back. Rai wondered at her constantly shifting personality. One moment she was soft handed and gentle in her actions and words. A moment later she was hot and lashing out. But Raimundo guessed that was just the fire in her, sometimes a soft gentle light, other times a roaring flame. Now she was the flame and she looked annoyed.

"Well?" she pressed.

"Nothing," Raimundo insisted trying to think of anything to get her mind off of his limp. "How about we go to the kitchen and make up some ice cream?" he suggested going to stand. Bad mistake, he still couldn't put his full weight onto his right foot and hissed slightly when he tried to. Kimiko stood as well, shaking her head defiantly.

"Oh no," she told him and motioned for him to sit back down. When he didn't she tried to shove him back but he managed to stay standing. Kimiko tried again, adding a bit more force this time and nearly toppled over when Raimundo did suddenly buckle. Both went down in an ungraceful heap, Kimiko landing neatly in Raimundo's lap, nose pressed close to his neck and hands splayed for support across his chest. Raimundo had tried to grab her and keep her upright but instead ended up with his hands wrapped easily around her tiny waist. But mostly he was aware how they were pressed, hip to hip, and he had to suppress a groan. Both were frozen for a moment before Kimiko shoved back, her face glowing red.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she muttered over and over again not able to look him in the eye which was probably a good thing because Raimundo was staring at the ceiling, breathing deeply and trying to get some control over his racing mind and body. When he did manage this control he snuck a look at her and noticed she herself was staring at the floor seeming to do the same thing he was. That made him feel slightly better.

"No problem," he told her with a shaky breath. Kimiko looked up at him, a slight blush still on her cheeks.

"Foot," she said simply.

"Huh?" Raimundo questioned genuinely confused.

"Your foot," Kimiko explained, "the reason you were limping had something to do with your foot."

"Um," Rai tried to think of an excuse but came up with nothing. Kimiko's hand was suddenly wrapped around his bare ankle and he watched it with wonder, completely frozen. Kimiko was slightly surprised when Raimundo made no move to resist her. She was lifting the foot slightly to get a better look at it when he seemed to come to his senses and jerked it out of her hands.

"Just forget it Kim," he told her, "it's not a big deal." Kimiko frowned.

"Yes it is," she insisted, "now let me see."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not messing around her Kim," he told her in a slightly warning tone but Kimiko was up to play that game.

"Let me see your foot or the whole world will be talking about are you talking about?" Raimundo slightly panicked at the name of his childhood companion turned good luck charm. Kimiko gave a shrug of indifference but her eyes had a devious glaze to them.

"You know me," she told him in a soft threatening voice, "I'm Ms. Internet. I'll make a website totally devoted to Ninja Fred and have it be the biggest website of all time. And of course there will be a section dedicated to the infamous teddy bear's owner and lifelong companion."

"You are completely and utterly evil," Raimundo said in awe and Kimiko gave a wicked grin knowing she was victorious.

"I'm not a bad person," she told him, "just good at what I do. Now let me see your foot." Raimundo didn't see anyway out of this and knew that she'd make good on her threat if he didn't comply so he lifted his foot and allowed her gentle hands and eyes to inspect it. Kimiko's eyes widened slightly at the very large, very embedded splinter that was dug into the ball of his foot. She gave a sympathetic hiss. "No wonder you were limping," she told him placing the hurt foot in her lap and reaching into her first aid kit again.

"Wha, wha, what are you doing," Rai asked so nervous that Kimiko stopped her movements and looked back at him. The terror was evident in his eyes and in a moment she was certain he'd start trembling.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked both curious and concerned.

"What are you going to do?" Rai questioned again.

"I'm going to take the splinter out," she said slowly producing a pair of tweezers. Rai shot backwards, his back colliding with a painful 'wack' against his trunk.

"Oh no you aren't," he told her completely serious. Kimiko was shocked to say the least.

"Do you want to do it?" she asked the only thing she could think of.

"No," he shook his head, "it can stay there. It's not hurting anybody."

"It's obviously hurting you," Kimiko snapped back. "Now come on, it will only take a second."

"Stay the hell away from me with those things," Rai ordered her and tried to back up more but there was nowhere to go. Kimiko had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Are you afraid of tweezers?" she asked.

"I've got nothing against them," Rai told her still wound tight; "I'm against what they do."

"Tweeze?"

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kimiko scoffed and Raimundo narrowed his eyes.

"It's not important," he continued, "as long as those things stay far, far away from my body."

"I don't get it Rai," Kimiko pressed on, "you fight with a freaking sword but you're afraid that a pair of tweezers will do you in?"

"Who ever invented those things was a masochist."

"What did they ever do to you?" Kimiko asked holding the tool up. Raimundo sighed and knew there was no way out of this.

"You won't accept that I just don't like them?" he tried one more time. When she shook her head he pressed on. "Fine, you want to know? When I was a kid I played a little rough and almost always ended up with some sort of cut or bruise by the end of the day. And then I got into my tree climbing faze and started coming home with splinters in my hands and stuff. And what did my mom do? She used her stupid tweezers to pull them out and it hurt like hell. I started avoiding trees after that started to become a regular occurrence and still do today."

"I've seen you climb plenty of trees," Kimiko countered.

"None that'll splinter into my hands." Kimiko thought about this and that was true. All the trees he'd ever been caught napping in were smooth and soft, no real chance of a splinter there. And come to think of it he almost always wore at least socks unless he was in a stone part of the temple. Kimiko had to stifle a laugh and Raimundo looked at her bitterly.

"I'm serious here," he told her embarrassed.

"I know Rai and I'm sorry but you can admit it is a little bit silly."

"Sillier then your irrational fear of lady bugs?" he questioned and Kimiko shuddered slight at the name of those insects.

"Those things are evil incarnate," Kimiko tried to justify, "and you know that I was only six when I woke up with one crawling into my mouth." Kimiko shuddered again at the memory.

"And I was only six when I became tweezerphobic," Rai told her, "so we are even."

"No we aren't," Kimiko insisted. "That could get infected."

"It'll fall out eventually," Rai tried to convince her.

"It's in there Rai but its close to surface," she told him, "I can get it out really easy."

"Not buying it."

"Come on," she pleaded. "I'll be real gentle. More gentle then your mom."

"My mom is a saint and the most gentle person I know," Rai said aloud and then added silently 'most of the time.'

"Ok fine," Kimiko conceded, "you're mom is the greatest. But can I at least try?"

"I don't know Kim," Rai trailed off.

"Please?" she was giving the puppy dog eyes.

"That don't work on me," Raimundo said knowing it was lie.

"I'll do something very nice for you!" she tried to bribe him. An image flashed in his head and Raimundo decided his version of nice and her version of nice were probably two very different things. So he decided for something else.

"A movie," he suggested. "Your treat," he added the last part. In honesty he would love to take her out a dinner and a movie and try to sweep her off her feet but he didn't have the nerve. This at least would be a step in the right direction. Kimiko nodded vigorously.

"Deal," she said thinking nothing of it. She made a motion with her hand. "Now give me your foot." Reluctantly, leaning back on his hands, Raimundo lifted his foot to her and again she took and placed it in her lap. Rai tried to remain as still as possible but as soon as he saw her other hand moving toward his foot he instinctively yanked it away. Kimiko shot him an annoyed looked.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Force of habit." He watched her take a calming breath before silently motioning for the injured food again. The same thing happened a second and third time.

"Rai!" she cried out loosing the little patients she had.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "it's just a natural reaction. I see tweezers and I freak." Kimiko groaned and rolled her eyes, grabbing his foot again but this time not as gently. "What happened to being as gentle as my mother?" he asked her teasingly.

"Don't be such a baby Rai," and then she added showing him her hands, "look no tweezers." He nodded and didn't flinch when her hands were laid on his foot but as soon as they moved he whimpered. Kimiko looked at him disbelievingly.

"I didn't even do anything! Stop being so pathetic."

"Most women find this part of me cute," he said wincing slightly when her fingers inspected the tender area, "it appeals to the mother in them."

Kimiko snorted at that wondering what type of women Raimundo was seeing that this would appeal to them. For some reason the idea of Rai seeing anyone sent a flare of jealous through her but she ignored and returned to the task at hand trying to discreetly pick of the tweezers. She could feel Rai tense but ignored it.

"Honestly," he continued, "it's true. I mean look at you being all gentle and maternal."

"Oh yeah," Kimiko agreed sarcastically, "I'm a regular Suzie Homemaker."

"You'll make a good mom someday," he added softly relaxing slightly.

"I'll never be a mother," Kimiko answered immediately. That reaction caught Rai by surprise.

"Why not? Don't want to be?" he asked.

"Let's look at the facts Rai. I'm a Xiaolin Monk in rural China, fighting evil on a regular basis. Not exactly the ideal landscape to find a boyfriend let alone a husband and despite the wonders of medicine these days a guy is kind of needed in the process of baby making." She looked up and grinned at him. "Or did your mother never tell you were babies came from?" she teased noting the look of embarrassment that bloomed on his face. He chose to ignore her last comment.

"That doesn't mean you can't be a mom Kim. What about a crazy one night stand?" he said smiling when that made Kimiko laugh.

"Sorry, not really into that."

"Friends with benefits?" he asked completely deadpan and Kimiko shot him a dirty look.

"Hysterical Rai." The boy shrugged.

"I just don't think you should write off being a mom just yet," he winced slight at a sudden pain and looked away from what she was doing, "you'd be good at it."

"I think I'll take that as a complement," she said her voice soft.

"You should," he insisted. He looked back at her, watching her every move intently. If she'd looked up at the point in time Kimiko would have seen something very dark and almost primal on Rai's face, a look that promised that she'd be a mother one day if he had any say about it.

"All done," she announced breaking out of his stupor. He looked up at her face surprised.

"Really?"

"Yup!" she said with a smile. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Rai gave a grunt not wanting to admit it. "Come on admit it," she pressed teasingly, "I was just as good as your mother." Rai gave another wordless grunt, trying not to look her in the eye. Kimiko laughed and turned back to Rai's foot, spreading some cream onto. The coolness made Raimundo shiver slight and he realized that his foot was still on her lap. He started to pull it away when Kimiko's hand lay gently on his ankle. He sent her a questioning look.

"Hold on there kiddo," she teased, "If I am being all motherly today I need to put on the finishing touch." Raimundo raised a questioning eyebrow and then shook his head.

"I don't need a band aid there," he insisted but Kimiko just shook her head.

"I know that," she said softly. Raimundo proceed to watching her, curious at first and then wrapped in amazement as she raised her index and middle finger to her lips. Eyes, closed she pressed a kiss softly there and then pressed to two fingers to where the splinter had been. Kimiko smiled coyly at him and misinterpreted his look. "What?" she asked confused. "Your mother never kissed a cut to make it all better?" Rai numbly shook his head.

"No she did," he told her and raised his eyes off his foot to look into her eyes, "I just never expected you to do it." Kimiko gave a shrug of indifference.

"I was just playing along," she told him.

"You kissed your fingers," he suddenly said randomly.

"So? There is no way I was kissing your foot."

"Yeah," he admitted, "that's ok but…."

"But what?" Kimiko inquired wondering what he was thinking.

"Well," he told her with a sly smile, pulling his foot away and crossing his legs in his lap. He rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward slight. "You aren't being very fair now are you?"

"Fair about what?" Kimiko asked not followed were he was going.

"Well you kissed one of the injuries I got, I think it's only fair that you kiss all of them." For a moment both were silent, Kimiko staring at him dumbfounded while Raimundo watched her expectantly. He frowned however when she burst out laughing a half a breath later.

"Dear lord Raimundo! That has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my entire life," she managed out after her laughter died out somewhat.

"I think it sounds perfectly logical," Raimundo told her trying not to loose his composer.

"We've been in isolation for too long out here in the country," Kimiko giggled. "I need to get you out in the real world so you can learn some better pick up lines." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Kimiko stopped suddenly as if she had an epiphany and looked over at Rai softly. 'Kami,' she thought to herself, 'that's what it was wasn't it? A pick up line.' Rai was simply watching her and his indifference was only spurring the confusion in her mind. For a minute she looked away, uncertain, chewing softly on her lower lip and then her eyes narrowed when she decided on something. Raimundo was only messing with her, he wanted the upper hand and to make her uncomfortable which he was obviously succeeding at. Kimiko glanced back at him through the curtain of hair that had fallen across her face to see that he was still watching her with the same blank expression. Smiling grimly Kimiko thought, 'two can play at this game.'

Turning back to him with a softer smile Kimiko noted the look of surprise in his eyes when she complied with his earlier wish. Adding a gentle kiss to each part of his body she'd cleaned and bandaged. Most of the cuts were minor and probably didn't even need the amount of attention she'd given them but she'd felt compelled to anyway. Kimiko made sure to pay attention to Raimundo's reaction as she worked, not sure if the stiffness and discomfort he displayed pleased her or not. What she didn't know was that Raimundo was so stiff because it was taking every amount of will power he had not to grab her and return every soft kiss she'd given his minor wounds. It also didn't help that Kimiko was leaning across him, practically sitting in his lap while her hands were planted on either side of his hips for support. He was fighting every teen hormone in his body at that point and had to concentrate on keeping his breathing at a normal rate.

Again he marveled at how completely unaware Kimiko was of everything. If she noticed the stares she got when they were out on a Shen Gong Wu hunt she never mentioned anything. She really didn't realize how beautiful she was and what a remarkable woman she'd grown into. With probably on the exception of Omi, all of the men in Kimiko's life realized though, Raimundo was sure of that. He sometimes watched them watching Kimiko and had to fight down the jealousy that roared inside him whenever she gave someone attention, any sort of attention. But now he was receiving all of her attention and his mind was in overdrive. He was acutely aware of the way her breath flowed onto his neck as she pressed even closer, her lips hovering toward the last cut on his cheek. Like with the other kisses on the cheeks she'd given him Raimundo nearly burst when her lips came in contact with his face. Coherent thoughts were hard to come by but he was aware that she was pulling back.

"All better?" she asked just a few inches away from his face. If he leaned forward even slightly their noses would be touching. When he didn't respond Kimiko laughed softly and pulled back more, muttering again about how hopeless he was, when Rai's hand shot up and wrapped around her upper arm. Kimiko looked from the hand to it's owner's face. He had a smug look on his face.

"Oh no," he told her, "you aren't copping out on this job."

"Meaning?" Kimiko wondered. Rai only smiled and brought his free hand up, tapping his index finger to his split lip. He watched Kimiko's blue eyes widen with shock for a moment before filling with what he could only guess was nervousness. He wondered for a moment if maybe he'd pushed too far and was about to call it off when she sighed and relaxed in his grip. Her sigh sent a wave of warm air across his face that he almost didn't notice because he was solely focused on the fact that she was slowly leaning forward. Raimundo froze because he didn't actually think she would oblige him. Her lips were soft against him and sent shocks and roaring waves of joy through his mind and body. When Raimundo imagined their first kiss it might have started as chaste and shy as this kiss but it always quickly morphed into one full of passion and depth. But now that it was finally happening he was too shocked to do anything else. All too quickly it was over and Kimiko drew back. Her face was hot and red but she didn't look angry. In truth the girl really liked to short and simple kiss but had stopped herself from pressing harder, conscious of the split lip.

'Wow,' she thought, 'I really am going maternal.' Rai was still frozen still and Kimiko frowned and punched him hard in the shoulder. That brought him out of his trance. He gave a yelp and shot up straighter.

"Girl! What was that for?" Kimiko looked steamed.

"Ughh!" Kimiko growled in frustration though she wasn't sure over what. She didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't for Rai to sit there like he was scared stupid.

"What!" Rai asked loudly.

"Just forget about!" she yelled at him, jumping up and stalking out. Rai watched her go and considered his options. He heard her stalk to her cubical at the end of the row and muffled music filled the air, a sign that she was blasting her music with her headphones on. Rai unconsciously rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder and wondered what to do. He had to admit that sitting there like a statue probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but for the life of him he couldn't make his body do anything. He'd been too dumbfounded by the simple act of their lips touching that he was powerless to do anything. It was probably a good thing that Kimiko didn't know he had that power over him but he couldn't let her leave like that. Turning Raimundo dug into his trunk where he'd hidden his gift for her. Pulling the brown sack out Raimundo stood slowly and started toward Kimiko's part of the room.

Suddenly nervous he hesitated for a moment and peeked around the partition and saw Kimiko lying on her stomach, faced away from him hugging a pillow to her chest and staring moodily at the wall. Her headphones were stuck snuggly over her ears and if she was aware of Raimundo at all she gave no indication. With another nervous sigh Rai took a step forward and gently prodded her foot with his own and much to his disappointment she completely ignored him. Raimundo tried the same method again but still Kimiko didn't respond so, taking a page out of his 'how to annoying siblings' book he kept persistently poking her, knowing she'd snap eventually. However, unlike his siblings Kimiko had the ability to wield fire, making this action a bit more dangerous. Raimundo watched her back tense and prepared for when she turned over to face him.

Kimiko rolled over and sat up; preparing to give Raimundo another piece of her mind was surprised when he threw something at her. Admittedly it was more of a gentle toss then a through but it still took her by surprise and she caught the object mere inches before it smashed into her face. Blinking in confusion Kimiko studied the asymmetrical orb in her hand and was surprised to find a shinning green apple. The confused look moved from the apple to where Raimundo stood. The tall boy shrugged and sank to the floor, crossing his legs.

"You were talking about how you liked green apples the other day," he explained looking at her face but avoiding her eyes. "Said you were _craving_ them." Kimiko had to think on the memory and remembered the tiny side comment she'd made at breakfast one morning while selecting a red apple from the bowl on the table.

'He remembered that?' Kimiko thought in wonder. Her eyes shifted from Raimundo the brown burlap sack beside him. Rai noticed her wandering eyes and grinned a little, presenting the bag to her, dropping it softly in her lap. He was enjoying her surprised expression that only increased when she opened the bag to find it full of nothing but shiny, green apples of various sizes. She looked up at him with a blush and a smile.

"What did you do?" she asked. "Raid an orchard?" When Rai just shrugged her eyes widened even more. "Oh my God, you did, you raided someone's orchard."

"That won't miss a few," he said with a shrug and then noticing her disapproving look he added, "don't worry, I paid."

"You picked apples for me," Kimiko said slowly.

"Yeah well," Raimundo trailed off suddenly very embarrassed and apprehensive. Originally he wasn't going to give the apples straight to her face, just leave them in the kitchen for her to find and then secretly watch the joy on her face. Now that he was face to face with her Raimundo realized that this was a pretty big deal, or at least Kimiko thought so by the look on her face and the awe in her voice.

"Thanks," she mumbled softly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No problem," Rai mumbled back. The air was heavy between them as Rai continued to stare at her and Kimiko fidgeted with the apple in her hands. Finally, not being able to sit there any longer under Rai's eyes Kimiko brought the apple to her lips and took a bite, letting out an appreciative moan afterwards. Rai had to fight his own groan just watching her enjoy the treat so much. He swallowed, finding it hard to do because his mouth had gone very dry all of the sudden.

"Its wonderful," Kimiko said after a second bite, "thank you." She then laughed a little to herself and sent a glance a Rai's questioning face. "I half expected there to be a worm on there." Raimundo snorted looking slightly disgruntled.

"There better not be a worm in there after what I went through to get those things," Rai muttered making Kimiko lean forward curious.

"What did you go through to get these?" she asked and Rai suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he assured her, "just took time out of my precious schedule." Kimiko pursued her lips, making a face that told him she clearly wasn't buying it. But Rai wasn't going to say either. He wasn't prepared to tell her that he'd had to search high and low for just the right type of apples and then had fallen out of the tree and couldn't use his wind powers to save himself because at that particular moment the farmer he'd bribed into letting him pick apples had walked by. That amount of information would be too much for either of them at the moment. He'd been expecting her to press him on the matter so he wasn't sure what to expect when Kimiko suddenly leaned forward toward where he sat. This time the kiss was just as soft as her previous one but there was nothing motherly about it. It wasn't a kiss for comfort but a kiss of promise and Raimundo felt his heart strain at list. Kimiko was mindful of his split lip but Raimundo didn't seem to care as he pressed his lips firmly back against her own and curled strong fingers around her neck to keep her from moving.

She tasted like the apple she'd just bitten into and Raimundo suddenly understood why she liked the fruit so much, or maybe he just liked where the taste was coming from. Either way he was completely enthralled and would have stayed that way forever if she didn't pull away. His hand on her neck didn't let her go far but it was enough that he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Rai, your lip," she said breathily. Unconsciously he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, eyes still locked on hers, and tasted blood there. He couldn't help the coy grinned that followed.

"Worth it," he told her and pulled her against his lips again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was suppose to be a Mother's Day Story but it turned into a RaiKim first kiss thing…where that came from I don't know. Originally I had another story in mind that involved the story of Kimiko's mom and why she is never mentioned but I didn't like the way it was turning out and I somehow came up with this instead. I like it but the ending was kind of week and like most of my oneshots, fairly corny. Sigh, I need to work on my endings. So anyway Happy Mother's Day to all!!! Hope you enjoyed!! Please review!!


End file.
